


I Remember

by HetfieldsHair



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes, Heartbreak, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetfieldsHair/pseuds/HetfieldsHair
Summary: A hero comes to visit you, long after you thought he’d forgotten





	I Remember

 

"Hey. I came to visit you again."

A figure approached, one that was familiar. He was tall, broad, and wore crimson armor. He sat just beside and before you, crossing one leg over the other.

"We all miss you."

He spoke, but you did not respond, merely watching.

"Things haven't been the same without you."

You let him ramble. He did this every Sunday.

”I’ll always remember what you did for me.”

He reached into the linen sack he brought with him, taking a small container out, with a plain ‘E’ plastered on the front.

”Even if you can’t really comprehend it. Eheh.”

The man chuckled, big green eyes filled with happiness. He took a drink of the can’s contents, before wiping his mouth with the back of his forearm.

”You meant a lot to us. I don’t know how we’ll get by, now.”

He then held the container out to you, nodding. You reached to take it, but simply could not grasp, no matter how many times you tried.

”You want some?”

You were so thirsty.

He downturned it, wordlessly, allowing the luminous blue liquid to pour out onto the grass. He held it, for as long as it would go, and until even droplets stopped. He nestled it back into his satchel.

”Could you promise me something?”

He asked you, gaze turning serious.

All you could do was slowly nod to him.

He waited a full ten seconds, before speaking again.

”Remember me, too, Electra.”

And his voice cracked near the end, the man keeping a smile, although the tears pricked at the corners of his tired, old face.

“You saved this world. From tyranny, and from evil.”

His shaky weathered hand rose from where it rested in his lap, extending out to pat you on the shoulder. You couldn’t feel it.

”And I don’t know if I can ever do it again, on my own.”

He looked to laugh, but you could tell it was a hard swallow, the grin he wore becoming more and more bittersweet.

”I didn’t know that you could die.”

He calmed down a little, and you tried to comfort him.

The words wouldn’t come out.

No matter how loud you shouted.

”But you did it for us all, in the end, Electra...”

He looked down, the happiness now gone from his tone.

”And I’m alone now.”

He grew quiet.

”...Please, come back, Electra...”

And began to break down.

His shoulders shook with one struggle to choke down a sob, hands now interlacing, and clutching each other for comfort.

“I’ve already lost so much...”

You knelt down, and placed your arms around his shoulders, attempting to silence him.

He didn’t even look fazed.

“And now... And now I’ve lost you, too.”

He composed himself a little more.

You knew that he couldn’t keep doing this.

You tried to hug him tighter.

But your arms just went through his armor, and met together inside of him.

“It’s been ten years.”

The grim realization hit him again.

“We haven’t had a maverick attack, since the elves.”

He calmed himself, when he tried to calm you.

“Maybe they’ll really work...”

As he grew sidetracked, you sat back, against the wall behind you.

The birds chirped.

The sun shone brightly.

And the grass, and trees, blew in the wind.

No one else was here.

It was your own private spot.

You used to come here, together.

Near the border of Abel City.

Now you wanted to leave more than anything.

“...I’ll be with you, again, one of these days.”

He finally looked back up, and the saline threatened to pour from his sockets.

“But you wanted me to keep fighting.”

His hands shook enough to rattle his forearms.

“...I can’t stand the pain, anymore.”

His grip faltered, and his obtuse white palms slid up his arms to grab on near the bends of his elbows.

“So I’m leaving this body behind.”

“And all the memories we have, with it.”

He couldn’t keep his smile up anymore.

It was a confession he came for, this time.

You shouted for him not to go.

He couldn’t hear.

“I’ll keep my promise to you.”

He started to cave.

You started to collapse.

He was leaving you.

“I don’t know if you can hear me...”

He reached out, after minutes passed, pressing his palm against the slab behind you.

His tear-stricken eyes were all you saw.

“But, I love you.”

And he pressed a sentimental kiss to the rock, before beginning to stand.

“And this is goodbye.”

He was crying, now.

The droplets were dripping down his face and onto the dirt.

“We’ll be together, again, in the end.”

“You just have to trust me.”

He gave you one last smile.

“So long.”

What he always said.

He look back forward, and you saw him begin to weep.

You couldn’t feel, or hear, your own sobbing.

As he turned around, you started to scream again.

And he didn’t once flinch.

As he disappeared into the horizon, and soon left the gate... you knew he wasn’t coming back.

You turned your head, over your shoulder.

And viewed your own grave.

It was one of the few still used in this century.

And he built it out of the rock you used to lean against.

You wanted to cry.

You wanted to end.

You wanted the pain to go away.

But none of it would.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote late at night, after talking to a friend
> 
> I figured it would do some justice as to explain why Zero abandoned his body, and why Omega came to exist
> 
> All in one cutesy package, about a love long lost.


End file.
